Une première fois en tout
by Tenshimizu
Summary: Fic que j'ai écrite pour un concour retour aux sources. Duo raconte sa première fois...sa premiere fois en plein de chose d'où le titre.


Auteur : Tenshimizu 

Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : Death, triste, mélancolique, Yaoi ( légers)

Couple : 2+1, 3x4, 5+S ( allusion au deux derniers couple)

Note : &&&&& : changement d'endroit 

Fic écrite pour le concours de Rested For Some Time ( Retour aux sources) 

Un grand merci à ma Beta Bernie-Calling 

Une première en tous.

Je me présente Duo Maxwell est-ce mon vrai nom je ne le sais plus, en réalité je ne sais plus rien, la seule chose que je me souviens c'est qu'il m'a abandonné. Encore une fois ?

Peut-être, je ne le sais plus vraiment, en faite ce n'est pas que je me souviens de rien mais c'est plutôt l'inverse. Il n'arrête pas de hanter mon esprit où que je pose les yeux.

Quatre est passé plus d'une fois pour me voir, me redonner du poil de la bête mais je n'y arrive pas. Non, comment pourrais-je vivre normalement alors que je viens de perdre mon premier amour ? Je vais quitter cette maison pour la première fois depuis qu'il est partit, il y a trop de souvenir, beaucoup trop. Ils me dévorent, me tuent à petit feu.

Quatre c'est lui qui vient me chercher, encore une fois, c'est lui qui me sauve. Je l'aime énormément ! Non…je l'admire. Oui c'est ça je l'admire car je n'aie plus le droit d'aimer maintenant que tu n'es plus.

Quatre, cet ange qui me comprenait mieux que n'importe qui même mieux que toi et cela me fait mal. Très mal mais je ne peux le détester non, car c'est lui qui t'avait poussé dans mes bras. Je souris tristement depuis ton départ, je ne prends plus soin de moi. Mais à quoi bon, et pour qui ?

Pour Quatre ? Je ne l'aime pas suffisamment pour ça.

Pour Trowa ? Non, je ne peux pas s'était ton meilleur ami, ton premier ami. Car moi je ne l'ai plus était le jour où tu m'as dit pour la première fois que tu m'aimais et cela était dans cette maison. Cette maison que je m'apprête à quitter.

Pour Wufei ? Ca ne me vient même pas à l'esprit, je suis inutile.

&&&&&

Là je suis devant la maison Peacecraft, il y a tellement de mauvais souvenir, c'est encore à cause d'elle que mon bonheur c'est terminé. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Loin de là, j'aurais aimé que tu la laisses se débrouiller pour une fois. Elle se serait fait tuer et alors ? Toi tu serais encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est.

Mais je n'arrive pas à la haïr comme je le devrais non, pas moyen. Cela me ferait presque pleurer mais « Boys don't cry ». Elle m'a tout pris.

Pourtant c'est grâce à elle, que j'ai eu droit à mon premier baiser. Ton premier baiser.

Tu en avais marre d'elle tu voulais la choquer, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour qu'elle te lâche que de me donner ce baiser.

Si tu savais le bonheur que tu me faisais à ce moment là.

&&&&&

Oui un bonheur imaginable.

Là, je suis dans l'infirmerie de la base. J'ai été voir Sally, elle file le parfait amour avec notre petit dragon.

Je garde ce lieu en moi. Car c'est là, que tu m'as fait l'amour pour la première fois. J'avais cru vraiment te perdre, tu as peut-être voulu me consoler, je ne l'ai jamais su. Mais je t'avais avoué pour la première fois tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi. Quand je regarde Sally et Wufei je ne peux que les envier, mais ils méritent tous deux ce bonheur.

&&&&&

Est-ce que nous avons été créés pour ne ressentir que douleur ? Je crois que c'est plutôt ça, car ce n'est pas l'amour entre deux hommes qui peut donner ce châtiment.

Sinon pourquoi dieu ou qui que soit n'a pas encore châtié Quatre et Trowa ?

Bien que, je ne le veux absolument pas, à aucun prix d'un châtiment pour eux.

Le cirque il apporte joie et bonheur pour toutes personnes. Moi ce n'est pas ce cirque qui m'a apporté le bonheur, c'est toi et seulement toi.

Tu détenais la clé de mon bonheur, comme de mon malheur, pourtant cela ne t'a pas empêché de partir, qu'est-ce que je t'en ai voulu, qu'est-ce que je t'ai haïs.

Je ne supporte pas que tu m'aille abandonné, pas après tous ça, non.

Le cirque c'est la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé mais la première fois qu'on s'est tous retrouvé. Sans me prévenir, tu as dit à tout le monde pour nous deux. Je ne l'avais jamais espéré, jamais et pourtant tu l'as annoncé, tu as dit de tels mots que j'ai su à ce moment que quoi qu'il arrive mon cœur te serait à jamais donner.

Que tu le retiendrais éternellement prisonnier.

&&&&&

Mais qui aurait pu dire que l'éternel pouvait être aussi éphémère ? Là j'ai dit au revoir à tout le monde même s'ils ne savent pas que c'était des adieux. Et je suis revenu ici.

On m'a dit qu'on allait construire un bâtiment cette idée m'est insupportable.

Tu te rends compte Heero ils vont mettre un immeuble à l'endroit ou tout a commercé, à l'endroit ou notre amour a débuté. Le lieu de notre première rencontre.

Je tenais à revenir ici. Plus que tout, j'ai décidé de venir te retrouver, je ne supporte plus cette attente, cette douleur, je ne supporte plus la vie.

Les seules choses que j'ai voulu obtenir la mort me les a prises. Pourquoi ? Etait-elle jalouse ? Ne supportait-elle pas que je l'oublie ?

C'est sûrement la raison, mais aujourd'hui pour la première fois je vais l'appeler, pas pour les autres mais pour moi. Pour la première fois, je désire une chose qui jusqu'ici ne semblait pas pour moi.

Je désire mourir et rien de plus.

Mourir à l'endroit de notre première rencontre.

Mourir à l'endroit où notre regard s'est croisé pour la première fois.

Mourir à l'endroit de la naissance de notre amour.

Mourir à l'endroit qui te définit le mieux.

Car la mer est bleue comme tes yeux.

J'ai essayé de continuer mon voyage pendant un an.

Mais mes pas m'ont conduit ici,

A la source de mon amour, à la source de mon bonheur disparut.

Sans le savoir mon cœur m'a guidé ici

Maintenant je meurs, je vois ma maîtresse, ma mère la mort m'envelopper

Je suis heureux comme ce jour.

Je suis heureux que j'ai pu arrêter ma vie à l'endroit ou mon amour est né.

Je suis heureux que le dernier voyage que j'ai entrepris se termine ici

A l'endroit du début de mon amour.

Je suis revenu pour un ultime retour aux sources.

18/04/05


End file.
